Nanostructures, including liposome nanostructures, are currently being used in applications such as drug delivery, gene delivery, and diagnostics. A variety of methods have been used to fabricate such nanostructures; for example, liposome nanostructures have been formed by techniques including lipoprotein/conjugate synthesis and sonicating mixtures of amphipathic liposome components. However, some such methods often lead to structures having relatively large sizes, large size distributions, and/or short term stability. Accordingly, a need exists for nanostructures having smaller sizes, controlled size distributions, and/or long term stability, and methods for making such nanostructures, while being able to control functionality and tailorability of the nanostructures.